Those everlasting Footsteps
by LilMiyuki
Summary: Officially Natsume's girlfriend, the beautiful 13-year-old brunette felt like the most luckiest girl in this world. But as she thought things would get better, her life was becoming a total wreck. Will the fair maiden fall into the hands of the AAO?—
1. My New Enemy

**Those everlasting footsteps.**

**Summary**

Officially Natsume's girlfriend, the beautiful 13-year-old brunette felt like the most luckiest girl in this world.

But as she thought things would get better, her life was becoming a total wreck.

— Will she fall into the hands of the AAO?

**Miyuki:** My second fanfic. Yeah, I needed a break from my study hiatus. So here I am with this fanfiction! I personally liked it very much as I put in alot of effort. My writing style for this was slightly inspired by jc-zala. All my works in are 100 original. After reading, please review!

My **current** OC in this fanfiction is Ueda Kimiko.

* * *

Chapter 1: The new enemy.

A man clad in a black suit walked towards the brown-headed man who was sitting in the middle of the room. "Reo-san, She has arrived." The man whispered into his ear silently.

Reo's bored expression turned into a smirk. "Ask her to come in and close the door behind you." The man nodded in approval and proceeded out.

A girl with waist-length pink coloured pigtails opened the door. "Reoooooo?" She called out flirtatiously as she looked at him.

"Did you call me here for a mission or something else?" she asked as she noticed Reo starting at her like a sicko.

Reo quickly snapped back to reality after hearing her call out to him. "It's a mission, Kiki-chan." He then took out a file containing a girl's information. "We're going to have fun together on this mission." Reo said smirking.

Kimiko glanced through the files. "Sakura Mikan.. Age 14.. Nullification and Stealing-Alice?" She murmured as she looked up at the singer. "We're going to get her to the AAO? She seems useful."

Reo looked serious for a moment. "She's no easy thing, Kiki-chan. That's why I'm coming with you." Kimiko smiled at him cheerfully.

Saving a maiden in distress was like a hobby for her. She's gotten many missions before, but she sensed this was going to be fun. She glanced over at the picture. The girl was a pretty little thing.

Her smile turned into a frown as she realised what Reo said in his last sentence. "How are you going to come with me as a 23-year-old? I bet everybody at the academy knows you're from the AAO already." She giggled at her little boy's act.

Reo then took out a candy and tore the cover. "I hope this works." He muttered under his breath. After swallowing the sweet, a blinding light engulfed him and he appeared as a 13 year old teenager.

Kimiko widened her eyes for a moment and looked back at the teenager sized Reo. "I got to admit, you look even cuter when you're a 13 year old." She giggled as she tickled his chin with her finger and pulled him to a kiss.

As they were making out, the same man opened the door and interrupted them. The both turned to look at the interrupter. Kimiko held out her hand at the man, ready to strike. "Kiki-chan, its okay." Reo said as he broke the kiss. "Speak, shidou." He said to the same man.

Shidou apologised to the both. "Reo-san, the car to pick both of you has arrived. I'll be waiting downstairs." He quickly ended his conversation and closed the door behind him.

"Anyway, Kiki-chan, there are still two more teammates in this mission. We'll meet them at the school." Reo said as he rested his right hand on the table. "And, we're acting as siblings. " His last sentence made Kimiko stop in her tracks.

She turned back to face him. "Ahh. But I still get to get intimate with you huh, Reo-sama?" She giggled.

"Duh, of course." He smirked widely. As his most favourited girl, Reo wouldn't leave her with just any other guy . "Anyway, my name will be Ueda Keitaro then."

Kimiko nodded in approval. "Let's go Reo-sama." She giggled as she turned back and vanished into thin air. _'Say Hi to your new best friend, Mikan-chan!_'

* * *

The brunette opened her eyes slowly as it became used to the light. She glanced around the room and noticed Natsume changing into his uniform in the bathroom. "I'm in Natsume's room..?" She whispered as she sat up. Suddenly, all her memories about last night came back to her head.

_"Where am I..?" She looked around as she got up. It was a space-like place. No, there was just endless space with stars glittering all around. Where could she be?_

_"Sniff..Sniff.." It sounded like a cry. Mikan turned to the direction of the crying. There was a little girl with long flowing black hair sitting with her knees to her face. Mikan walked slowly to her._

_The girl was crying softly, like she was alone.. and lonely.. Nobody to care for her anymore. All alone.. What would that feeling be like..? _

_Mikan extended her hand and patted the girl on her head. "Are you okay?.." She asked in a soft yet caring voice._

_The girl looked up and her. To her horror, red tears were flowing out of the girl's innocent red, crimson eyes. Just as she was about to turn back and leave politely, the girl reached out for Mikan's arm. "Don't leave me.. don't leave me like everyone else.." The girl sniffed inbetween tears. _

_Mikan looked at the girl with a cheerful smile. "I won't.. But stay here.. I'll get help." She then ran a far distance before she heard the girl saying something. She turned back and noticed the girl had a spear in her hands._

_"Onii-chan.. I thought you said you weren't going to leave me.." The girl sniffed and swayed around like a drunkard. "I trusted you for a while there.. But now.. It's time for you to die like everyone else.." The spear in her hands lifted into the air and went charging towards Mikan._

_She closed her eyes tightly and screamed out loud, waiting for the pain to hit her._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." she screamed as she sat up on her bed. Mikan realised she was in her room once again. Before she could heave a sigh of relief, a wind came rustling into her room, startling her. She screamed again and ran out to Natsume's room._

_"Natsume! Natsume! Open the doorrr!!" She frantically screamed, banging her fist on Natsume's door as tears fell down her eyes. _

_The door opened, revealing Natsume, rubbing his eyes in a sleepy manner. Mikan was so afraid that she immediately hugged Natsume as she saw him. "NATSUMEEEEEE!" she wailed, crying into his chest. _

_He gladly let her in, knowing she had another nightmare like the previous night. Mikan cuddled him as she laid her head on his chest. "Natsume.." she whispered before she fell into a deep slumber._

"I had the same nightmare again?" She whispered as she rubbed her hurting head. Natsume came out of the bathroom with his towel behind his back. "You're finally awake, polka-dots." He said as he ruffled his hair. "Go bathe, your clothes are inside."

Mikan smiled cheerfully at her boyfriend. "Thanks, Natsume!" She said as she skipped ito the showers. It was December the 1st, and everybody was excited about the upcoming Christmas party. She hummed a familliar tune as she danced around in the bathroom.

* * *

The two stepped out of the limousine. "Ahhh. Keitaro. I love the snow!" Kimiko giggled as she hopped around trying to catch the snow.

Keitaro grinned. "But you love me more don't you?" He said as he held her waist. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him and and continued dancing around the snowy weather. Keitaro looked at his adorable sister. Nothing could please him more than having her.

"Let's go, Kiki-chan." He said as he placed his hands into his brown coat. Kimiko happily followed him behind as she muffled with her white coat-like-dress.

Just as they reach outside the class, Kimiko called out to him. "Keitarooo. I'm coldd." She asked, giving him her innocent look.

Keitaro placed his hands on the wall behind Kimiko, staring into her honey-coloured eyes. Kimiko and him blushed slightly as he hugged her and they started making out, causing a commotion in the class with was just beside them, Class A.

There were many whispers from inside the classroom, and some daring ones who came out to watch the two make out.

As they deepened the kiss, their tongues intertwined and they playfully kissed each other. After attracting so much attention, the both did not stop, yet they continued to kiss each other flirtatiously.

"Disgusting fools."

The two turned to the person who disturbed their kiss. They both knew who he was. The infamous Hyuuga Natsume, who was the one who was interrupting, was standing there with his girlfriend, Sakura Mikan.

Keitaro looked towards Natsume, while Kimiko was hiding behind him. "Keitarooo. That boy is such a meanie." Kimiko squeaked, pointing to Natsume.

The anger in Natsume was burning up. Not only did these two created a damn commotion, but that damn girl was irritating with her squeaky voice. A fire lit up in his hands but was soon extinguished. He look towards his girlfriend.

"Mikan, don't spoil my fun." He looked at her with his stoic face. Mikan looked confused at him. "I didn't do anything, Natsume." The couple then looked towards the siblings. The girl had her hand held out towards Natsume.

Just as Natsume was about to lit up another fire, somebody blew into his ear and he blacked out.

Mikan looked over at her boyfriend."Narumi-sensei! You didn't have to do that!" She complained to the blonde teacher as she hit him lightly. "Sorry, Mikan." He laughed.

"Oh, I see the siblings have arrived." Narumi said looking at the two. Everybody stared at them with widened eyes. Siblings making out with each other? That was really weird. Everybody expected them to be lovers or something, but not siblings.

Keitaro shrugged and just held Kimiko's hand and walked into the classroom.

After everyone had settled down, Narumi began introducing them. "This two are the Ueda siblings. Kimiko and Keitaro." Kimiko waved at the class happily while Keitaro gave his signature smile, which left the girls and the boys in the class with hearts in their eyes. "Take your seats. Kimiko can sit beside Mikan and Keitaro beside Koko."

The both stood root to their places, leaving Narumi and the rest of the class stunned for a while. "You can take your seats now, Kimiko and Keitaro." He repeated again.

Keitaro adjusted his earring and looked at Narumi. _"I'm seating together with Kimiko at the back of the class alone."_ He whispered into his ear. Narumi stood there paralyzed by the power. He realised that Keitaro and Reo had both the same Alices, which made him wary of the two siblings. "This period's free time.." He whispered as he clutched his head and walked out slowly. The siblings then walked up to their seats, while having everyone stare at them.

"Hello, Mikan-chan! I hope I didn't hurt your boyfriend!" Kimiko greeted as she nudged Mikan. Kimiko and Keitaro were sitting behind Mikan, Natsume and Ruka, which pleased the two much.

Mikan turned back and look at the two. "Hello, Kimiko-chan! How did you know my name?" She asked, confused. She didn't recall introducing herself to the two yet.

Kimiko giggled as she placed both her hands into her dress pocket. "You're the academy's sweetheart! And your boyfriend is the infamous Hyuuga Natsume right? I heard so much about you before I even entered this school!" Kimiko then pointed to the boys who were staring at Mikan with hearts in their eyes. Some even drooling at the sight of her magnificent figure and body. "I guessed right!"

Her words just astounded Mikan. She never knew she was so popular in the school. (Dense much?) She gave Kimiko her best smile. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends, Kimiko-chan!"

Kimiko blushed slightly. Mikan smiled at her and she immediately knew what to do. "Come on, Kimiko! I'll introduce you to my friends!" She said as she pulled Kimiko to her group of friends.

* * *

"Damn.. Where am I?" Natsume sat up as he looked at the surroundings. The smell of medicine engulfed the room and Natsume felt vomit. He remembered what happened back there. "Stupid Naru." He muttered under his breath.

But something bugged him even more. _'What were the siblings? What Alices did they have? How did the girl manage to extinguish his fire? Did she have the Nullification Alice too?'_ He shook off those thoughts. The only way he could find out was to go and find them himself.

He struggled to get up, but he was just too weak. He was thinking about Mikan now. He worried if she was in danger. The siblings gave him a bad feeling. He couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed the crutches nearby and struggled slowly towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door, voices of laughter came from the other side. He stepped back, wanting to see who was about to enter.

"Mikan?" He muttered as he heard his girlfriend's squeals and laughter. The door opened, revealing the siblings, Mikan and the usual group.

Mikan took a look at her boyfriend. "Natsume! Are you okay? Can you move? What's wrong with you?" She asked, shooting the questions all at his face. Natsume just placed his hand over her mouth. "Shush. I can't answer all your questions at once." Mikan giggled at the sight of her boyfriend.

Kimiko leaned towards the black-headed boy. "Are you okay?" She asked, "concerned". Natsume just turned his head away and answered coldly. "Get away from me."

Tears were forming in Kimiko's eyes. "Mikan-channn!" She wailed as she hugged onto Mikan and cried into her chest. Mikan looked caringly at her and patted her head. "It's okay, Kimiko-chan. Natsume is always like that!" She giggled. Kimiko's innocent eyes met Mikan's. "Realllyyyy?"

"Really, Kimiko-chan!" She answered back. Kimiko, satisfied with her answer, hopped over to Keitaro. "I believe you, Mikan-chan!" Mikan just smiled in satisfication.

Koko, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Ruka and Anna stared at the worn-out Natsume.

"He's not going to get well soon, I guess." Nonoko said, looking at him from head to toe.

Kitsuneme agreed. "Natsume, you have to stay here til you recover from Narumi's pheromone."

Natsume just placed his hand under his chin and rested it on the table. "Sorry, I can't. I am Mikan's bodyguard as well as her boyfriend. I'm not going to leave her alone." He said as he struggled to get up, but ended up on the floor.

"It's okay! Onii-chan and I can help you look after Mikan!" Kimiko suddenly suggested out of the blue. Natsume was surprised, but he didn't show it on his face. All the more he couldn't let the siblings take care of her. Who knows what will happen to her.

Keitaro grinned and agreed. "Yea. We'll help you take care of your girlfriend, _Hyuuga." _Natsume noticed his grin and just pouted. _All the more he couldn't let her go with them._

"We'll take care of Mikan as well! No worries Natsume." Koko said, in his ever smiling face. Everybody agreed by nodding their heads. Natsume felt a little better, with the rest of the gang helping out, the siblings couldn't do much.

Natsume looked at his girlfriend's amber eyes. She was worried, and he couldn't make her worry anymore.. "Whatever." He said nonchalantly, maintaning his stoic face. Which earned him a cheerful smile on Mikan's face. "But if she gets hurt, you guys are dead." He added in.

Everybody slapped each other high fives. Little did they know the two "siblings" were about to plot something.

* * *

Narumi had assigned both the siblings to the Special Ability class instead of the Dangerous Ability class after much persuading from Mikan. Though the both were assigned their rooms and classes, their star rank was not confirmed and they needed to go through a test before they confirm it.

The group walked towards the siblings who were getting ready for their tests.

"Speaking of which, we never did ask about your Alices yet!" Koko popped up the question. Everybody looked at him and they must say, they agreed totally.

"Yup, Keitaro-kun, Kimiko-chan, show us your Alices!" Nonoko and Anna chorused together. Mikan nodded her head excitedly. "I would love to see your alice, Kimiko-chan!" the brunette squealed.

The two siblings looked at each other and laughed. "You'll get to see our Alices later you know, so be sure to cheer for us." Keitaro winked at Anna and Nonoko, which resulted in them squealed like fangirls. "Mmmmhm." Kimiko hummed sweetly, presenting a smile. "We're facing Jinno-sensei actually. So we'll do our best!"

The both walked up to the hall gracefully, before the match started, Kimiko kissed Keitaro affectionately on the lips. "Good luck, onii-chan." She whispered into his ear. He let nothing out but a bored sigh, the match was going to be boring.

Jinno, who was disgusted at the way the siblings acted, immediately started the match by zapping a lightning at their feet. The two siblings dodged it effortlessly.

Kimiko was starting to get grumpy. The match was not going to be fun after all. "C'mon sensei! I know you can do better than that." She said, twirling a lock of her hair. "I thought you were one of the stronger teachers in the school, but I guess I was wrong." Jinno was getting really agitated by her proudness. "You're too full of yourself, little girl." He then zapped two bolts of lightning at her feet again, which Kimiko had anticipated. She evaded every attack he sent at her.

_"Stop moving._" a soft yet piercing voice said into his ear. Jinno suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. He didn't realised the siblings were that powerful. "Jinno-sensei!" A girl's voice came from behind him. He turned behind to see Kimiko moving at a blinding speed and staring at him with a sly smile. As he spaced out, Keitaro kicked his back and he flew towards the wall while Kimiko threw minature daggers at him, which pinned his clothes to it. He couldn't free himself from the grip. Keitaro slammed his head on the wall. "So what star rank do we get, sensei?" He asked the teacher, who was struggling in pain.

"Let go off me." Jinno said, trying to act the stern man he was, but to the two siblings, his act was a total failure. "Okay, sensei!" Kimiko said as the daggers vanished into thin air. Keitaro followed suit and released his grip on the poor teacher. "I've decided." He said, dusting off the dirt on his coat. "The both of you are going into the Special rank."

Cheers and whistles filled the hall as the two siblings hugged each other. "Principal students eh. This is going to be fun!" Kimiko giggled into Keitaro's ear." Yes my beloved Kiki-chan. The downfall of Gakuen Alice shall start today."

* * *

**Miyuki:** How was it? I guessed the main people this chapter revolved around is Reo and Kimiko. I had to introduce the two main antagonist first! Yes, incase you noticed, there are still 2 more students from the AAO which has not been found out yet. I plan to do so in the later chapters, so stay tuned! Anyway, most of you should have realised that Hotaru was not in this chapter. I have something else something planned for her anyway.

**Read&Review please! :D**


	2. The Sad Memories

**Summary**

Officially Natsume's girlfriend, the beautiful 14-year-old brunette felt like the most luckiest girl in this world.

But as she thought things would get better, her life was becoming a total wreck.

Will she fall into the hands of the AAO?

**Miyuki: **I'm back with the 2nd chapter! :D . I'm going to try and make it shorter and more exciting though.. Since only 1 person reviewed. I'm kinda disappointed and sad at the same time. But don't worry, I'll still do my best!

**Thanks for reviewing**

**yukihanahime** : I can reassure you all my fanfics are 100 percent original and not copied. I've seen jc-zala's work and I like it too. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

**Those Everlasting Footsteps is 100 percent original and writted by me, LilMiyuki.**

The writing style for the fic is slightly inspired by JC-zala.

My** current** OC for this fic is Ueda Kimiko.

* * *

Chapter 2:

It was snowing. The beautiful white snow clashed against the clear windows of the dorms. Christmas carols could be heard as everyday drew christmas closer and closer. Students giggling and laughing as they threw the snow at each other's fac—

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Mikan clutched her pillow across her head. Nevertheless, the voice was still chanting again and again in her head.

"Preparations in the afternoooooon. Let me sleep five more minutes." She groaned. The splitting headache was killing her, she gave up. She rubbed her eyes lazily and walked towards the mirror to take a glance of her appearance. Great, there were huge eyebags underneath her dark emerald eyes. What a great way to start Winter.

She gazed half-asleep outside the window and stared at the white clear snow clashing onto the silhouette window. It reminded her of_ that_ night.

_That day, the snow wasn't white. It was red. Red.. the colour of blood. _

_Mikan watched helplessly as her pet hamster, Bibi was crushed to death by three of her schoolmates. Blood spilled onto the snow._

_The three students laughed at the state of the pathetic two. They kicked snow into her face before walking away, laughing._

_Mikan never felt so emotionless. Her hamster died, the one she could confide her secrets with. The one which she loved very much. Has actually left the world before her.. _

_"Are you okay?" a voice asked._

_ Mikan looked up and gazed into the girl's honey coloured eyes. The girl was very familliar. She resembled someone she somehow knew._

T_he girl extended her hand towards Mikan. "Don't cry, it's not the end." She comforted her. Mikan immediately rushed into her arms and buried her head in her chest. "It's okay!" The girl calmed her down, patting her head softly at the same time._

_"Don't worry! You still have me." The girl giggled at Mikan's crying face and wiped off a tear. "We're friends from now on okay? I'm K_—"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU ANYMORE!"

Mikan snapped out of her daydream and looked out of the window and saw two familliar faces. "Tsubasa-senpai? .. Misaki-senpai?.."

Without thinking, she ran out of the door to find them, still in her nightgown.

"Tsubasa-senpai?.. Misak—" She fell flat on the ground with a loud thud. Mikan sneezed furiously as she hugged her body to give herself some warm, but it was no use.. She felt numb all over. Her eyes began to close slowly as she fell into a deep trance. The snow patting her cold body softly.

* * *

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU ANYMORE!" Misaki snorted as she cupped her ears and continued walking along the snowy path, ignoring her good friend's pleas.

Tsubasa cried waterfall tears as he followed behind her. "Please Misaki, only for once!" He pleaded. Too bad for him, Misaki wasn't listening.

He had no choice but to go for the last resort. He knew he was going to regret it. "I'll do anything you say!"

Misaki suddenly stopped in her tracks. "ANYTHING?" She grunted, looking at him with a sly smile.

He clutched his mouth, realising what he had said. Misaki was going to give him one hell of a punishment. "anything..?" he squeaked, hoping she didn't hear what he said.

Too late, she did. Misaki's sly smile turned deadlier. She then grabbed onto Tsubasa's arm and dragged him to the Middle School dorms.

"I'm dead.. I'm dead.. I'm dead.." he chanted. All he wanted to see was the new girl at school. But then, he actually promised Misaki that he'll be her servant for a day as punishment for abandoning her in the haunted house the last School Festival.

After reaching an empty corridor, Misaki started her torture. She multiplied herself and it filled the whole passageway. "Guess who is the real Misaki?!" she said, giggling. Her trademark punishment for Tsubasa was up in session.

Tsubasa cried waterfall tears. "C'mon Misaki! How can you treat your good friend like that?!" He said. "You're supposed to go easy on me and pat my head affectionally." Misaki(s) flicked his head, making him flinch. "In your dreams!" She laughed.

Just then, they both heard somebody trying to open their door, along with a string of curses. Following after that, there was a loud "BOOM!". The Misaki(s) surrounding that area yelped in pain and was absorbed back into the real one.

"My door.." Somebody muttered, enough for the two to hear. The pink door which once stood there rooted was burnt down. The two older students stared at the girl. The pink-haired girl which stood infront of them was in a mess. Yes, her beautiful silky straight waist length hair was accompanied by some loose waves at the end. But her nightgown was tattered and torn, there were even some burnt holes.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Misaki(s) cried out as she absorbed back her clones. "I've never seen you before!" She said as she looked around every part of Kimiko's body.

The girl slumped her back on the wall before looking towards the scarlet and blue haired student. "You are.."

* * *

"Ugh.." Mikan moaned, clutching her head. "Where am I..?" She asked, looking around the room. She then realised it was a three-star room. She couldn't recognize it as any of her male or female friend's. 'I'M KIDNAPPED?!' She thought, her eyes swirling.

"Oh, Mikan-sama is awake!"

Her gaze averts to a green-haired boy who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, rubbing his eyes. "You saved me..?"

"Mhm!" He hummed, smiling at her. "I'm Kuroda Jun! Vice President of the Mikan-sama Fan Club! Nice to finally meet you, Mikan-sama!"

"Oh! Anyway, hanks for saving me back there.. I thought I was going to suffer from frostbite." She laughed, warming herself with the blue bedsheet in her hands. The pretty boy infront of her sported messy green hair and alluring brown orbs, which could captivate any girl's heart immediately. Mikan then looked at her clothes in horror. There were tears and torns all over. "My clothes.." She gasped.

Jun looked at her and blushed slightly. "Oh sorry sorry! I'll get something.." He walked towards a cupboard and digged furiously for something. "Ah! Here it is.. Try this!" He said as he pulled out a Girl's Middle School uniform and handed it over to her.

"Where'd you get a girl's uniform?" She asked, pointing towards the blue clothing. Jun looked away, he couldn't possibly tell her that he was forced to wear and keep it as he lost a bet with a friend.

Mikan glanced at his uneasy face and knew what he meant. "It's okay." She let out a small laugh. "You don't have to tell me!"

Sighing a relief, Jun turned behind and noticed Mikan taking off her shirt. "AHHHH MIKAN-SAMA!" He yelped in surprise. "T-T-The bathroom is over t-there.." He said pointing to a door at the other end of the room.

After three seconds, she finally realised he was talking about. "Oh, thank you, Jun-kun!" She happily smiled and skipped to the showers.

"Oh, are you okay?" Mikan questioned, looking at his flushed face.

Jun shook his head furiously. "It's nothing, Mikan-sama!" He managed to give her a small smile. He felt so happy and yet so honoured at the same moment. Who could blame him? The love of his love just SAID his name!

Mikan looked at him dazed. "Mikan-sama?" She asked.

"Err.. I.. Er.. Calling you that is.. fine.. right?" He replied, fiddling with his fingers.

She chuckled. "I would love it if you call me Mikan-chan though!" She said, giving him a smile.

Jun's face was turning scarlet already. He couldn't blush much more, he's face was hurting too much! One thing is for sure, he was so glad that her flame-caster boyfriend wasn't here. If not he would actually be fried deep already. He was thankful that he was in the school clinic for once.

"Mi-Mi-Mikan-chan is.. is fine.." He stammered, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Anyway, Mikan-chan, I need to ask you for a favour."

"What is it?" The brunette asked. She was certainly happy to help her saviour.

"Do you know where the Ueda siblings are?"

* * *

_"Gibw me back mwai wabbit!"(Give me back my rabbit) A pink-haired girl cried out. "Gibw it back.." (Give it back) She sniffled. Her tears were constantly falling off her cheeks._

_Her rabbit was being tortured by a couple of Middle School students. _

_She was only 3 then. Her rabbit was her only companion, since her parents had neglected her, her rabbit was the only one she could confide in. Somewhat like a best friend._

_"Stowp it! Please stowwwpppp!.." (Stop it! Please stop!) She cried out. The students ignored her pleas for help and continued hurting the poor animal. _

_The two Middle School girls laughed. "You and your pathetic rabbit!" The brown haired girl chuckled evily._

_"Whatever, Nana. Let's just get rid of it!" The blonde one said, grabbing the poor rabbit's ears._

_"Nhooooo! Mwai wabbitttttt!" (No! My rabbit!)_

_Too late, the rabbit was squished to death by the blonde girl. The girl just cried there helplessly as the students laughed their way through._

_Her good friend was gone. The one she loved with all her heart. She couldn't believe she was left alone in this world. Nobody to care for her, all alone.. alone.._

_"Don't bully her!" a voice called out.  
_

_The students and the girl looked towards the person. It was a blue haired kid, who was no older than 5. _

_"Stop bullying her!" He repeated. His face was full of confidence. though it wouldn't really help, he couldn't bear to see someone getting bullied by older students.  
_

_"Ehhh? Looks like we got a new victim here!" The brown haired girl smirked. _

_Kimiko stared at the girls in horror as they approached the boy. "Dwon't hurt hyim!" (Don't hurt him) She screamed out. She was afraid of somebody else getting hurt. The pain was too much to bear. Even after seeing her precious rabbit die.. She's afraid he'll get hurt too._

_"Nehh? These two are together?" Her smirk widened. "Good! You'll go to the hospital together kiddos."_

_After struggling and suffering for what seemed forever. the two girls laughed and walked away, kicking the boy in the shin one last time before leaving.  
_

_Kimiko dragged herself towards the boy. "Sworwie.. It's mwai fawult.." (Sorry. It's my fault.) She weeped. "Wabbit dwied.. awn ywo gwot hwurt twoo.." (Rabbit died, and you got hurt too.)  
_

_The boy shushed her and pulled her close to him. His bangs covered his eyes as tears slowly fell down from his cheeks. "It's okay.. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you.." He placed her head on his shoulder. "Sorry.."_

"You are that girl.." Tsubasa said in disbelief. It was so many years ago.. Their eyes met each other. Like that day. The day he first met her. He couldn't believe he was meeting the same girl. The last person he ever saw before he left for Alice Academy. Somebody he actually cared for.

Kimiko started sprouting tears. "You.." She muttered as she cried into his chest. "Youu.. You never told me your name..!" She said as she plunged her head deeper. Tsubasa eyes went soft upon seeing her hazel orbs. He patted her head softly.

"My name is Ando Tsubasa." He said. "Mind telling me yours too?"

Misaki looked at the heartwarming situation and couldn't help herself. A silent tear came down her left cheek as she looked at the two affectionately.

"I'm Ueda Kimiko.. I just transferred here days ago.. I didn't expect to see you here.." She said as she clasped his hand firmly.

"Actually.." She said as her voice began to die down. "Soon after Rabbit died.. Mom and Dad were murdered.. I was left with a huge amount of money though.. But I was really lonely.." She started to weep tears again. "all alone.."

Misaki and Tsubasa stared at her in disbelief. The girl infront of them was in so much pain before.. Tsubasa felt like a thousand needles pierced through his heart. He couldn't help her.. He felt so useless.

"It's okay!" Misaki said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "You have us now! Your senpais!" She said, giving Kimiko her best smiles. Misaki looked caring for once, which was a rare sight. She would usually be in her geisha mode most of the time. But when somebody really needed help, she would gladly help them. Tsubasa never felt happier to have her as his good friend.

"Thank you.. Misaki-senpai." Kimiko said, with a small smile on her face. "Now I have you, Tsubasa, Mikan-chan, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna, Nonoko and Keitaro Onii-chan." She said, letting out a light chuckle.

"EHHHHH?! You know Mikan-chan?!" Misaki replied. "Tsubasa and I know her too! We're her senpais." She added in. Her eyes sparkled for a moment.

Kimiko moaned for a second and struggled out of Tsubasa's grasp. She clutched her head, signalling to them that she was in great pain. Whenever she thought about her rabbit, the murder of her parents.. and being alone.. her other personality would come out. Her eyes began turning into a red, crimson one. Her hair was changing their colour too, to black. The colour of darkness and remorse.

The two stepped back gingerly. They didn't know what was happening to her.. They froze there, like time had stopped. They wanted to go forward to help her so much, but they knew they couldn't. Their body wouldn't allow them.

"STOP! STOP!" She screamed as she fell onto her knees. She was so afraid, she couldn't show her other personality to her new friends. She knew, they would run away and leave her.. Like everyone else she knew last time. She couldn't bear rejection anymore. "Stop.. Please stop.." She begged her other personality. "Don't come out please.." Red tears formed in her scarlet eyes and began falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry.. It's best we don't meet again.." She said to the two before she vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Mikan-sama! Please let me help you carry those!"

"Can I help you pick up the rubbish, Mikan-sama?"

"Do you need help? Mikan-sama!"

All her fanboys and girls rushed to help the poor Mikan who was carrying all the paperwork in her hands.

"Thank you everyone!" She thanked, giving her trademark smile. She was glad everybody was helping out for the Christmas preparations.

She glanced across the room to see everybody working their paws off. Yuu was helping those who were afraid of heights (as usual). Sumire was using her Alice to reach hard-to-reach places. Koko was off reading people's minds—not really helping anyway. Anna and Nonoko were busy helping with the preparation of the cake. Ruka was flying all around on his eagle, making sure everyone was doing their work properly.

Mikan let out a small sigh and slumped on a chair nearby._ Come to think of it, where were the siblings anyway?! Shouldn't they come and help? _She thought to herself. She didn't even know where the two were. They were just so mysterious to just pop up when and whenever they were free.

"Mikan-chan!" a voice called out.

"Hmm?" She hummed, wondering who it was. She was surprised to see Misaki and Tsubasa running towards her. "Good morning Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpaiiiii!" She said waving out to them.

The two approached her with frantic faces. "Mikan-chan, do you know where Kimiko-chan is?" Misaki said halfway through panting. "I didn't see her this morning." Mikan said putting her finger on her chin. "But one of my friends was looking for her though!" She then told them that he went to Keitaro's room to find the two.

Mikan looked at her two seniors run towards the dorms. Speaking of that, they didn't help! She slapped her hand on her forehead. Just when she thought she could get some people to do some work around here. But they looked as if it was something important.

Ruka noticed Mikan worried face. He signalled for the eagle to drop him off beside Mikan. "Sakura-san, are you okay?" He asked as he looked at Mikan with concern. "Is anything the problem?" He definitely knew something was wrong when the two seniors just ran away so frantically.

Mikan plainly shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Ruka-pyon." She failed to realize that her smile had once again dazzled the young blonde lad making him blush madly. "It's just that Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai were looking for Kimiko. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." She said as she hung her head down.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. Especially if Keitaro is going to be there with her." He suggested, trying his best to reassure her. "Meanwhile, should we go visit Natsume in the clinic? I'm sure he'll want you to visit him."

Mikan fell back on to the chair backwards. "I guess you're right, Ruka-pyon." She stood up and held his hand. "Let's go!" She said as she put up a cheerful facade and pulled him to the direction of the clinic.

* * *

**Miyuki: **I'm finished yay whee! :D. The other personality of Kimiko was inspired to be by that creepy girl in Nabari no O. There was 2 flashback in this chapter though. There was suppose to be 3 because of Tsubasa and Misaki's quarrel about the servant part, but I cut it short. As you guessed, Kimiko MAY or MAY NOT turn for the better. One thing for sure, Misaki and Tsubasa are not going to be together in the story. Sorry to all of that particular couple lovers! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

My exams had started! Please please please wish me good luck. I think I am going to burst any moment now. Haha. Til the next chapter!

Thanks so much for reading! :D


End file.
